The endocannabinoid system (ECS) comprises cannabinoid receptors (CB1 and CB2, TRPV1 and potentially also GPR55), arachidonic acid-derived ligands, and their regulatory enzymes. The importance of the endocannabinoid system in peripheral tissues has been demonstrated in numerous recent studies (Di Marzo V. Targeting the endocannabinoid system: to enhance or reduce? Nat Rev Drug Discov. 2008 May; 7(5):438-55). Whereas the activation of the peripheral endocannabinoid system is often associated with anti-inflammatory and immunosuppressive effects, in the skin the role of the ECS is more complex. CB2 receptor activation has been shown to trigger endorphins that locally act analgesic (Ibrahim M M, Porreca F, Lai J, Albrecht P J, Rice F L, Khodorova A, Davar G, Makriyannis A, Vanderah T W, Mata H P, Malan T P Jr. CB2 cannabinoid receptor activation produces antinociception by stimulating peripheral release of endogenous opioids. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 2005 Feb. 22; 102(8):3093-8). Studying CB knockout mice, it has been observed that the ECS and the CB1 receptor can inhibit the pathogenesis of allergic contact dermatitis (Karsak M, Gaffal E, Date R, Wang-Eckhardt L, Rehnelt J, Petrosino S, Starowicz K, Steuder R, Schlicker E, Cravatt B, Mechoulam R, Buettner R, Werner S, Di Marzo V, Tilting T, Zimmer A. Attenuation of allergic contact dermatitis through the endocannabinoid system. Science. 2007 Jun. 8; 316(5830):1494-7). Interestingly, in this study it was shown that inhibitors of anandamide degradation via fatty acid amide hydrolase (FAAH) could be a promising therapeutic strategy to treat different forms of dermatitis. Overall, the endocannabinoid system in the skin is present, both CB1 and CB2 receptors have been detected in keratinocytes and fibroblasts and the endocannabinoids are released in the skin where they seem to regulate multiple signals involved in inflammation. Anandamide exerts potent anti-inflammatory and anti-allergic effects (Leonti M, Casu L, Raduner S, Cottiglia F, Floris C, Altmann K H, Gertsch J. Falcarinol is a covalent cannabinoid CB1 receptor antagonists and induces pro-allergic effects in skin. Biochem. Pharmacol. 2010, 79: 1815-1826). Moreover, anandamide reuptake inhibitors have been shown to exert a number of beneficial effects including neuropathic and peripheral pain (Yates M L, Baker E L. Inactivation and Biotransformation of the endogenous cannabinoids anandamide and 2-arachidonoyl glycerol. Mol. Pharmacol. 2009, 76: 11-17). However, the mechanisms underlying are not yet fully understood and there still remain numerous questions to be answered.
WO2010/136221 discloses dodeca-2E,4E-diene amides and their use as medicaments and cosmetics.
Thus, the claimed class of 1,3-benzoxazol-2(3H)-ones of the present invention is not disclosed in the prior art, let alone to be suitable and active in the treatment and prevention of skin disorders.
Further, even if a large number of dermatologic agents and preparations is known in the prior art for treating any kinds of skin discomfort, there is a still a strong demand to find new active agents being more effective, requiring even reduced amounts to be applied, and having less undesirable side-effects.
Thus, the object underlying the present invention is the provision of new compounds suitable as medicaments. It is a further object of the present invention to provide for new compounds suitable as dermatologic agents for treating and preventing several conditions including inflammation, irritation, itching, pruritus, pain, oedema, and/or pro-allergic or allergic conditions etc., particularly of the skin and mucosa of a mammal, which compounds are more effective, require reduced amounts of active ingredient as compared to prior art compounds and, and have less undesirable side-effects.